


Beautiful Stranger

by Eni_Ko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Ko/pseuds/Eni_Ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wird an einem heißen Sommertag durch die unverhoffte Begegnung mit einem fremden Teenager aus seinem Alltag gerissen. Der exzentrische Junge taucht fortan immer wieder bei ihm auf und eine außergewöhnliche Beziehung entwickelt sich, die nur wenige Grenzen kennt. / AU / Eruri (Erwin/Levi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Pairing: Erwin/Levi  
> Setting: AU, Heutige Zeit  
> Warnungen: Größerer Altersunterschied (Warnungen pro Kapitel)  
> Anmerkungen: Vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Fuechschen <3 
> 
> ***

Man konnte sehen wie die erbarmungslose Hitze über dem ausgetrockneten Boden züngelte, wie sie die Luft anleckte als wären die herrschenden Temperaturen noch nicht qualvoll genug. Es kam dem Mann fast schon ein wenig dekadent vor, dass er hier in der künstlich erzeugten, kühlen Atmosphäre seines Wohnzimmers saß und sich das Schauspiel durch die Fensterfront der Terrasse ansah. 

Es war ein Samstagvormittag und Erwin verbrachte ihn auf dem kühlen Leder seiner Couch, die halb nackten Beine ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch davor, die neueste Ausgabe des National Geographic aufgeklappt in seinem Schoß. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, sich nicht der angenehmen Lethargie des Wochenendes hinzugeben, doch irgendetwas zehrte an seinen Nerven, sodass sich zunehmend eine innere Unruhe in ihm ausbreitete. Erwin strich sich mit der flachen Hand über den ausrasierten Nacken, versuchte das irritierende Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen los zu werden, während er sich von der Couch erhob und stattdessen auf die verglaste Front seines Wohnzimmers zutrat. Durch die schalldichten, geschlossenen Fenster drang kein Ton zu ihm durch, was mehr und mehr das unbehagliche Gefühl auslöste, sich in einer Art Vakuum zu befinden. Er war ein Gefangener seiner eigenen vier Wände. 

Erwin neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite als ihm ein unbekannter, roter Farbfleck in der Landschaft seines eher minimalistisch gestalteten Gartens auffiel. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, die Pupillen leicht geweitet. Vom Blickwinkel seiner Couch war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, doch nun blitzte das helle Rot kontrastreich zwischen dem dunklen Grün des wilden Rosenbusches hervor. Es sah nicht danach aus, als ob es sich um Blüten handelte, die durch die Hitze resignierend in das hohe Gras gefallen waren um langsam zu verwelken. Erwin befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zunge und seine Sinne waren aufs äußerste geschärft als sich der rote Fleck plötzlich bewegte. Da lag definitiv jemand in seinem Garten.

Wie ein nasses, warmes Tuch legte sich die Hitze sofort über jeden Millimeter seiner Haut als Erwin auf das ächzende Holz seiner Terrasse trat und die angenehme Kälte seines Hauses damit hinter sich ließ. Sofort dröhnte ihm das monotone Geräusch der Zikaden in den Ohren, das diesen gnadenlosen Sommer wie eine stetig brummende Tonspur begleitete. Er selbst verursachte hingegen kaum einen Laut als er mit nackten Füßen durch trockenes Gras ging, den roten Fremdkörper nicht aus den Augen lassend. Er hatte nicht das alarmierende Gefühl von herannahender Gefahr, auch wenn er trotz der Hitze eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Viel mehr intensivierte sich das Kribbeln und die plötzliche Aufregung durch dieses fremde, fahle Rot. 

Aus wenigen Metern Entfernung konnte Erwin nun ausmachen, worum es sich dabei handelte und ein wenig Wärme floss in das kalte Blau seiner stechend hellen Augen. Ein ihm noch unbekannter Teenager lag gemeinsam mit der schwarzen Nachbarskatze im Schatten des Rosenbusches, verschwitzt und staubig von der trockenen Erde. Als er näher herantrat, konnte er sehen wie sich der Oberkörper des Jungen unter dem verwaschenen, roten Shirt, in gleichmäßigen Abständen hob und wieder senkte. Offensichtlich schlief er hier schon eine ganze Weile.  
Erwin ging bedacht langsam vor ihm in die Hocke und betrachtete in Ruhe das fein geschnittene Gesicht, den leicht gequälten Ausdruck und die im Schlaf geöffneten, trockenen Lippen. Bei solch hohen Temperaturen war es riskant nicht ausreichend Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen und Erwin fragte sich, wann der Junge wohl zum letzten Mal etwas getrunken hatte. In Anbetracht wie nieder gedrückt das Gras um ihn herum war und wie fest er schlief, konnte man wohl davon ausgehen, dass er die Nacht in seinem Garten verbracht hatte. 

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, ehe Erwin wieder aufstand und als er sich abwenden wollte hatte er das Gefühl als ob es ihm unmöglich wäre, hypnotisiert von der schlafenden Gestalt des gestrandeten Jungen. Mika hob den Kopf, blinzelte träge während sie Erwin registrierte, das satte Gelb ihrer Augen fast unwirklich intensiv. Ein seltsames Gespann hatte sich da unter seinem Rosenbusch eingefunden und erst als die Katze ihre Lider wieder schloss, machte sich Erwin auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. Beim Durchqueren des Wohnzimmers, fröstelte es ihn fast ein wenig, weil der dünne Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut langsam wieder zu trocknen begann. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Vorstellung, dass er heute Nacht ohne sein Wissen einen Gast beherbergt hatte. In der angrenzenden Küche schenkte Erwin stilles, kaltes Mineralwasser in ein Glas, doch als er damit zurückkehrte, war sowohl die Katze als auch der Junge verschwunden. 

Es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen. Weit konnte der Eindringling also nicht gekommen sein und Erwin glaubte zu spüren, dass er noch ganz in der Nähe sein musste. Das abgeknickte Gras zeigte deutlich die Stelle, wo er eben noch gelegen hatte. Aufmerksam musterten die hellen Augen den Boden, wo sich eine subtile Spur durchs Gras zog und bei dem nahegelegenen Kirschbaum aufhörte. Erwin hob den Blick und konnte deutlich das verräterische Rot zwischen den verworrenen Ästen hervor schimmern sehen, begleitet von einem grauen Augenpaar, das ihn ertappt anstarrte. „Shit!“

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ Erwin spürte die zunehmende Feuchtigkeit des Kondenswassers in seiner Handfläche, wie einzelne Tropfen sich kitzelnd einen Weg über seine Haut hinab bahnten. Er hielt das kalte Glas so weit hoch, dass der Junge einen guten Blick darauf hatte. Ein Moment des Zögerns verstrich und nach einem weiteren, gezischten Fluch, sprang er leichtfüßig aus seinem zu eilig gewählten Versteck.  
Das schwarze, etwas durcheinander geratene Haar klebte ihm an den Schläfen und seine Haut schimmerte feucht im Schatten des Baumes. Erwin war fast ein wenig überrascht wie selbstverständlich die fremde Hand nun nach dem Glas griff, wobei der Junge es sich kurz an die Halsschlagader hielt, ehe er es in einem Zug und mit deutlicher Dringlichkeit leer trank. Dabei bogen sich die dünnen, dunklen Brauen in einem Ausdruck von Erleichterung zur Mitte hin nach oben.  
Langsam dämmerte Erwin, weshalb ihm der Junge so bekannt vorkam. 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer du bist... Levi, richtig?“ Die grauen Augen wichen seinem Blick aus als der Teenager ihm das Glas wieder zurückgab. Dabei konnte er ihm ansehen, dass er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, in dieser Situation seinen Namen zu hören. Erwin hatte ihn vielleicht zwei oder drei Mal mit seinem Neffen auf dem Sportplatz gesehen, doch er hatte mit seinem melancholischen Blick und den in Verachtung geschürzten Lippen, einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. 

„Komm doch mit rein, das Haus ist klimatisiert.“ Natürlich war der erste Impuls, nach den Umständen zu fragen, die Levi dazu gebracht hatten, in einem fremden Garten Zuflucht zu finden. Eingerollt unter einem Rosenbusch, wie ein Verstoßener. Doch Erwin besaß ausreichend Feingefühl um den erschöpften Jungen nicht sofort mit unangenehmen Fragen zu löchern, die ihn letztendlich nur vertrieben hätten. Zu seiner Überraschung folgte ihm die hagere Gestalt tatsächlich zurück ins Haus und sobald Erwin die Glastür der Terrasse wieder zugeschoben hatte, war auch das dröhnende Geräusch der Zikaden verschwunden. Stille erfüllte das Wohnzimmer und ein leises Seufzen, das verdeutlichte wie sehr Levi die trockene Kühle der Klimaanlage willkommen hieß. Bis jetzt hatte der Junge nicht viel gesagt, sah man einmal von den Flüchen ab und Erwin hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm nach reden zumute war. Er ließ ihn für einen Moment alleine und kam mit einem wieder aufgefüllten Glas Wasser zurück, das er den schmutzigen Händen übergab. Levi nahm es dieses Mal mit einem kleinen Nicken an, wobei sich ihre Blicke für ein paar Sekunden trafen als hätten sie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen. 

„Du kannst hier bleiben, solange du möchtest. Ich erwarte keinen Besuch.“ Erwin setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm die klassisch gefasste Hornbrille ab, die er eigentlich nur zum Lesen benötigte und die er durch die unerwarteten Ereignisse vergessen hatte. Eine Zeit lang saßen sie sich wortlos gegenüber, dabei beobachtete Erwin fasziniert auf welch eigenwillige Art der Junge das Wasserglas mit seinen Fingerspitzen hielt. Er trank die kühle Flüssigkeit nicht so hastig wie zuvor und dennoch war ihm sein Durst noch deutlich anzusehen.

„Fuck. Eklig.“ -kam es raunend von dem Jungen, den Eindruck einer sich sträubenden Katze vermittelnd, die den Schmutz auf ihrem sonst so sauberen Fell wahrnahm. Levi konnte seinen eignen Schweiß riechen und allzu deutlich spüren, wie der Staub und die Erde an ihm haftete. Der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln. Er war übersät von den Spuren seiner strapaziösen Nacht, ein paar Kratzer am Bein, Mückenstiche, ein aufgeschürftes Knie. Dennoch kam er Erwin nicht wie jemand vor, der wirklich seine Hilfe benötigte. Er schien sich eher dem Zufall zu beugen, dass er jemandem begegnet war, der ihn nicht sofort wieder als lästigen Aufwand aus seinem Leben verscheuchte.

Die grauen Augen taxierten ihn, nun da der erste, zehrende Durst gestillt war und Levi sich der ungewohnten Umgebung und der Person vor sich präsenter wurde. Erwin trug ein weißes Poloshirt mit marineblauem Kragen, das Logo des Designers war fein säuberlich auf der linken Brust aufgestickt, die sich deutlich gewölbt und muskulös unter dem anliegenden Stoff abzeichnete. Das sandfarbene, blonde Haar hatte einen exakt gezogenen Seitenscheitel und war ein wenig zurück gekämmt, auch wenn ein paar Strähnen sein Gesicht auf einer Seite streiften und deutlich machten, dass er der Arbeit heute fern blieb.

Levi öffnete seine Lippen als ob er etwas sagen wollte und die Art wie er es tat, ließ Erwin vermuten, dass es etwas Beleidigendes sein würde. Er schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Das Bad ist im ersten Stock, dritte Tür links.“ Ein milder Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit zeichnete sich in den Gesichtszügen des Mannes ab, als sich die dünnen Brauen des Jungen daraufhin wieder leicht hoben. Da war ein versteckter, hoffnungsvoller Schimmer in dem gleichgültigen Aspahltgrau. Levi zögerte, nicht weil er es wollte, sondern weil sein Instinkt ihn dazu anhielt, nicht sofort auf diese trügerische Freundlichkeit einzugehen. Dann sah er sich kurz um, fand den Weg in das großzügig bemessene Vorzimmer und ging lautlos die Treppen hinauf. 

Gedankenverloren hing der Blick der eisblauen Augen auf dem nun leeren Wasserglas, das der Junge auf dem Couchtisch zurück gelassen hatte. Erwin konnte noch den Abdruck der trockenen Lippen am Glasrand erkennen, matt und leicht milchig gegen das gedämpfte Tageslicht. Ein stiller Beweis dafür, dass der Junge nicht seiner Einbildung entsprungen war. 

Während Levi sich für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr blicken ließ, war Erwin in die Küche gegangen um sich und seinem Schützling ein paar Scheiben Wassermelone aufzuschneiden. Die zusätzliche Flüssigkeit und das Kalzium würden dem Jungen gut tun, vorausgesetzt er wies seine mit Sicherheit Misstrauen erweckende Gastfreundschaft nicht zurück.  
Es war ihm so als wäre das leise Rauschen des Wassers für einen Moment verstummt und Erwin hielt lauschend in der Bewegung inne, das Messer tief in der gekühlten Frucht. Die Vorstellung, dass der Junge beim Einseifen das Wasser abstellte, war auf seltsame Weise rührend.

Erwin entging nicht die äußerliche Veränderung als Levi einige Zeit später zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Das Haar noch feucht, doch ordentlich gekämmt, die Haut leicht gerötet von der intensiven Behandlung mit Seife und Schwamm. Es schien ihm ein ernstes Anliegen gewesen zu sein, den Schmutz der letzten Nacht los zu werden. Selbst die Fingernägel waren nun sauber.

Levi nahm zu seiner Überraschung neben ihm auf der Couch Platz, wobei die Haltung seiner Schultern verriet wie erschöpft er war. Erwin konnte den vertrauten Geruch seines Shampoos wahrnehmen, vermischt mit der noch fremden Note des Jungen. Wortlos machte sich Levi über das Obst her, auch wenn er penibel darauf achtete, sich nicht wieder schmutzig zu machen. Es war ein wenig so als wäre Erwin überhaupt nicht anwesend und doch war er sich sicher, dass jede seiner Bewegungen registriert wurde. Levi war wie ein wildes Tier, das durch die Umstände dazu gezwungen war, einem Fremden aus der Hand zu fressen. Die sanft roten Lippen drückten sich gierig gegen das süße und vor allem wässrige Fruchtfleisch als wäre es seine erste Mahlzeit seit Tagen. 

„Das nächste Mal klopfst du an. Du musst nicht im Garten schlafen.“ Das nächste Mal... wer wusste schon ob er den Jungen überhaupt je wieder sehen würde, doch die Worte hatten seine Lippen bereits verlassen. Levi zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern aß das letzte Stück Melone, den Blick starr auf den Tisch gerichtet als wäre er in seinem eigenen, kleinen Kosmos gefangen. Erwin konnte nur die stille Oberfläche betrachten, was darunter lag, blieb für ihn verborgen. Es löste in ihm eine unterschwellige Traurigkeit aus, dass sich ein noch so junges, schönes Geschöpf derart in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte. 

Die Zahnabdrücke nahe der Schale in dem bereits weißen Fleisch der Melone verdeutlichten, dass dieses gemeinsame Mahl nun beendet war. Penibel reinigte sich Levi sowohl den Mund als auch seine Hände mit der beigelegten Serviette, die er anschließend gefaltet auf den Teller legte, wo sie sich mit dem übrigen Saft vollsaugte. Erwin bekam einen kurzen, abschätzigen und doch irgendwie dankbaren Seitenblick ehe der Schwarzhaarige von der Couch wieder aufstand und gezielt ein paar Schritte auf die Terrassentür zutrat.

„Möchtest du nicht noch etwas bleiben?“

Erwin konnte sehen, wie der Junge seine filigranen Hände zu Fäusten ballte als müsse er einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst austragen. Ein Teil von ihm war sich wohl nicht ganz sicher ob er wieder aufbrechen oder ob er seine Zeit noch etwas länger mit dem blonden Unbekannten teilen sollte. Schließlich schüttelte er subtil den Kopf ohne den Mann hinter sich noch einmal anzusehen, die nun wieder geöffnete Hand bereits auf der Tür um sie lautlos aufzuschieben, bedacht das Fensterglas dabei nicht zu berühren. 

Plötzlich war der Raum für ein paar Sekunden wieder von den surrenden Geräuschen der in Hitze verglühenden Außenwelt erfüllt. 

Dann herrschte Stille und Levi war fort.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Monat war seit seiner unverhofften Begegnung mit Levi vergangen und Erwin ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie seine Gedanken in den alltäglichsten Situationen zu ihm abdrifteten. Er dachte an verwaschenes Rot, an das Zirpen der Zikaden und an die aufgeschürften, schmutzigen Knie. Vor allem aber an den Anblick von Levi im trockenen Gras unter dem Rosenbusch, schlafend und elend.

Er wusste nicht viel über Levi, eine Zeit lang war er im selben Fußballclub wie sein Neffe gewesen, dann war er von der Schule geflogen. Bei Armin hatte das Bedauern ausgelöst, was wohl auch der Grund gewesen war, weshalb er es ihm gegenüber überhaupt erwähnt hatte. In der Vergangenheit war er nicht gerade zurückhaltend darin gewesen, sich über den älteren Jungen auszulassen, der ihn während des Trainings wohl des Öfteren mit harten Worten schikanierte. Der plötzliche Sinneswandel hatte Verwunderung bei Erwin ausgelöst und gleichzeitig sein Interesse geweckt. Armin war ein ausgesprochen kluger Junge und er empfand offensichtlich Respekt für seinen Peiniger.

Während Erwin sein Spiegelbild im Regentropfen gesprenkeltem Glas des Straßenbahnfensters musterte, versuchte er sich an das drückende Gefühl von Hitze zu erinnern, das noch vor wenigen Wochen wie eine Plage das gesamte Land heimgesucht hatte. Wie erhitzt sein Körper konstant gewesen war, die Luft voller surrender Insekten und die Gedanken schwer wie Blei. Angesichts des grauen Himmels und der vorherrschenden Kälte schien es ihm fast so, als wäre das alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Die Hitze und Levi.

Der Weg von der Haltestelle zu seinem Haus war nicht allzu weit und doch hatte er an diesem nasskalten Tag das Gefühl, als täte er jeden Schritt zwei Mal. Der Regen färbte sein blondes Haar ein paar Nuancen dunkler und sein Strickpullover wurde langsam unangenehm feucht, so dass er regelrecht an seiner Haut klebte. Erwin hatte die letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und die Eile am Morgen hatte dazu geführt, dass er nun keinen Schirm bei sich trug. Bis er vor seiner Eingangstüre stand, war er vollkommen durchnässt, ein paar Tropfen in seinen dunkelblonden Wimpern, die Lider gerötet vom Schlafmangel.  
Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Post aus dem bereits verrosteten, alten Blechkasten zu nehmen und erst als er das Schloss hinter sich einrasten hörte, gab sich Erwin der Erschöpfung hin.

Nach einer ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche und zwei Stunden Schlaf auf der braunen Ledercouch, öffnete Erwin wieder langsam blinzelnd seine Augen, so dass das helle Blau unter den schweren Lidern sichtbar wurde. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, was den Gedanken verführerisch machte, einfach weiter zu schlafen, während die Welt im Regen versank. Der Anblick einer schmalen Gestalt auf dem Geländer seiner überdachten Terrasse riss Erwin dann jedoch unvermittelt aus dem dumpfen Delirium seiner Müdigkeit. Der Junge saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und doch konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, um wen es sich handelte.  
Er zögerte nicht und erhob sich noch etwas Schlaftrunken von der Couch um die gläserne Schiebetüre zu öffnen, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite zu drehen. Erwin verspürte ein seltsam ziehendes und hohles Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden, sein Mund trocken vom Anblick des noch so ungewohnten Profils.

„Zieh deine Schuhe aus und komm rein.“ Es musste erneut zu einer Eskalation gekommen sein, die den Jungen dazu zwang bei einem Fremden Zuflucht zu finden, wobei er sich wohl auch mit der Terrasse zufrieden gegeben hätte. Erwin bemerkte das blaue Auge und die Kratzer, dasselbe zerschlissene, rote Shirt. Er verlor jedoch kein Wort darüber und ging gemeinsam mit Levi in die Küche, der ihm auf nackten Sohlen folgte. Eigentlich müsste er so durchnässt ziemlich erfroren aussehen, der traurige Umstand, dass er es nicht tat, verdeutlichte nur, dass es wohl etwas Alltägliches für ihn war.  
Erwin griff nach einem sauberen Geschirrtuch und reichte es dem Jungen, der es kurz skeptisch musterte und anschließend begann, seine nasse Haut und das tropfende Haar damit ein wenig zu trocknen. Dass er nicht wie vereinbart bei ihm angeklopft hatte, wunderte den Mann nicht.

„Möchtest du Tee?“ Das ganze kam ihm ein wenig wie ein Déjà-vu ihrer letzten Begegnung vor, nur dass Erwin dieses Mal so etwas wie eine unterschwellige Freude dabei empfand, den fremden Jungen wieder zu sehen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, doch es schien ein Bedürfnis in ihm zu lindern, das er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.  
Levi nickte kaum merklich und setzte sich lautlos auf einen der Stühle, während er Erwin dabei zusah, wie er zwei schlichte Tassen aus einer Vitrine nahm und Teewasser in einem altmodischen Kessel aufsetzte.

„Schwarzer oder grüner Tee?“ Levi zuckte mit den Schultern, um seine Gleichgültigkeit zu demonstrieren, kannte er doch weder die eine noch die andere Sorte. Bei ihm Zuhause gab es nur verkalktes Leitungswasser oder harten Alkohol, manchmal billige Cola.  
Erwin traf die Entscheidung für sie beide und stellte die heiß dampfenden Tassen nach einer Ziehdauer von exakt zwei Minuten auf den sonst leeren Tisch.

„Das ist Earl Grey. Möchtest du Milch oder Zucker dazu?“ Levi betrachtete gerade sein Spiegelbild in der dunklen Oberfläche seines Tees und schien die Worte des Mannes dabei nicht zu hören. Stattdessen griff er mit den Fingerspitzen nach dem kühleren Rand der Tasse um sie aufzuheben. Levi atmete das Aroma des schwarzen Tees ein und zum ersten Mal konnte Erwin mitverfolgen, wie sich die sonst so finsteren Gesichtszüge wirklich entspannten. Er glaubte einen kleinen Schimmer in den grauen Augen zu erkennen, ehe Levi die Tasse zum Auskühlen wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. Er sah Erwin daraufhin unverwandt an, wobei sie sich beide fortwährend ein Rätsel blieben, war ihre Mimik doch ähnlich verschlossen.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“ Das war der erste richtige Satz, den er von dem Jungen hörte und es war nicht schwer das Misstrauen dahinter zu erkennen. Erwin fasste seine Tasse beim Henkel und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, ehe er antwortete.

„Durch meinen Neffen. Armin.“ Levi nickte leicht als würde er sich an ihn erinnern und irgendwie hatte der Blonde das Gefühl, dass er erleichtert schien. Als gäbe es da noch eine andere, wesentlich unangenehmere Möglichkeit, woher er seinen Namen wissen konnte.

„Ich heiße Erwin.“

„Schön für Sie.“ Nun war es Levi, der vorsichtig an der noch heißen Flüssigkeit nippte.

Dem Mann lagen unzählige Fragen auf der Zunge und doch war er sich sicher, dass Levi ihm keine davon beantworten würde. Wenn er ihm etwas erzählte, dann von sich aus.

„Also, wieso helfen Sie mir? Sind Sie pervers oder sowas?“ Levi hatte definitiv keine Scheu davor jemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen, auch nicht, wenn er von dessen Freundlichkeit profitierte. Sein Blick hatte einen schneidenden Zug angenommen, eine Mischung aus Hohn und Misstrauen.

„Wieso sollte ich dir nicht helfen?“

„Shit, also doch pervers.“ Für Levi lagen die Karten nun offen auf dem Tisch, erkannte er hinter der Gegenfrage doch nur die Absicht, sich vor der eigentlichen Antwort zu drücken.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich weiß wie es ist, sich nicht nur verloren zu fühlen, sondern es auch zu sein.“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes änderte sich nicht, sondern spiegelte nur eine undurchsichtig neutrale Fassade wieder. Dabei konnte er sehen, dass seine Formulierung den Jungen kurz in der Bewegung inne halten ließ, als hätte er damit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Diese geweckte Neugierde wurde dann allerdings durch ein spöttisches „Tch.“ überspielt.

Erwin wusste, dass es sich für den Jungen nur wie leere Worte anhörte und doch hatte er damit zumindest einen korrumpierenden Gedanken in den Kopf des anderen gepflanzt. Die Möglichkeit, dass der Mann durch eigene Erfahrung vielleicht ein tieferes Verständnis für seine Situation aufbringen konnte, wie auch immer diese geartet war.

„Ich glaube einfach, dass du niemand anderen hast, zu dem du gehen kannst. Alles was ich dir anbiete ist ein Ort, wo dich niemand verurteilt.“

„Aber wieso? Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht. Ich könnte Ihnen die Bude ausräumen während Sie aufm Klo hocken. Oder Ihnen die Kehle aufschlitzen.“

„Manchmal muss man eben ein Risiko eingehen.“ Erwin lächelte subtil, ehe das glatte Steingut der Tasse wieder seine Lippen berührte. Der Tee hatte nun seine optimale Temperatur erreicht, so dass sich das volle Aroma auf seiner Zunge entfalten konnte. Auch Levi schien der Unterschied aufzufallen, während er seinem Gegenüber unverwandt in die hellen Augen sah. Es mochte durchaus sein, dass Erwin es sich nur einbildete, doch die Art wie der Junge ihn ansah, war alles andere als gleichgültig.

„Kann ich dann hier pennen?“ Die Frage kam überraschend. Erwin hatte ein Gästezimmer, das Armin ein paar Mal im Jahr nutzte, wenn es denn überhaupt einmal dazu kam, dass er bei ihm übernachtete. Der Gedanke war für den Mann keineswegs abwegig, viel mehr verwunderte es ihn, dass Levi sich nun doch so schnell auf sein Angebot einließ.  
Vielleicht hatte der Junge aber auch keine andere Wahl.

Erwin nickte schließlich zustimmend.

***

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie gemeinsam auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, das ungleiche Flackern des Fernsehers auf ihren müden Gesichtern. Erwin hatte chinesisches Essen bestellt, welches nun in den typischen Papierboxen vor ihnen ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch stand und unaufhörlich den Weg in Levis Magen fand. An sich war der Blonde kein schlechter Koch, doch die Ereignisse des Tages und seine Müdigkeit hatten ihn den Lieferservice als schnelle Alternative bevorzugen lassen.  
Auf dem Bildschirm taten sich inzwischen die unendlichen Tiefen des brasilianischen Regenwalds auf und auch wenn Erwin die Dokumentation sonst mit großem Interesse verfolgt hätte, lag seine Aufmerksamkeit nun mehr auf seinem ebenso rätselhaften Besuch. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten wie geschickt Levi mit den Holzstäbchen umging während er selbst auf Messer und Gabel ausgewichen war. Vor allem die Art wie sich dieser Junge bewegte, mit welcher Präzision und schlichter Anmut er die einfachsten Dinge tat. Erwin hätte ihm wohl stundenlang dabei zusehen können.

Nachdem der letzte Bissen getan war, schob Levi die nun leere Papierbox in die anderen, welche er bereits zuvor mit akkurater Sorgfalt gestapelt hatte. Dieser Sinn für Ordnung brachte Erwin ein wenig zum Schmunzeln, auch wenn er es gut verbarg.

„Wieso haben Sie nichts wegen der Tabletten gesagt?“

„Wenn du sie genommen hast, wirst du sie auch gebraucht haben.“ Erwin war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass eine ganze Einheit Schmerztabletten aus seinem Spiegelschrank im Badezimmer gefehlt hatte, nachdem Levi bei ihm gewesen war. Er sah keinen Grund dem Jungen Vorwürfe zu machen, nur weil er aus der Not heraus ein paar Tabletten entwendet hatte.

„Du kannst mich das nächste Mal natürlich einfach fragen. Ich hätte sie dir auch so gegeben.“

„Tch. Sie sind wohl echt nicht ganz dicht.“ Es klang nicht gerade wie ein Kompliment, doch die Art wie Levi ihn dabei ansah suggerierte, dass er sein Verhalten zwar als seltsam empfand, es aber mit einer gewissen Erleichterung annahm. Erwin konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Schwarzhaarige eher selten auf das Wohlwollen anderer zählte. Die Chance, dass jemand einen wildfremden Teenager ohne weitere Bedingungen in sein Haus ließ, um ihm Zuflucht und Verpflegung zu gewähren, waren in der heutigen Realität schwindend gering. Insbesondere wenn besagter Junge eine so düstere Ausstrahlung hatte wie Levi. Unheilvolles Grau, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und eine Stimmlage, die geradezu nach Gosse schrie.

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, Levi.“ Auch wenn der Junge die meiste Zeit recht abwesend schien, so vermittelte er doch den Eindruck ein guter Beobachter zu sein. Schon allein aus der Vorsicht heraus, die sein sicherlich turbulentes Leben bereits mit sich brachte. Ihm war sicher die Abwesenheit eines weiblichen Einschlags in diesem Haus aufgefallen, die nicht vorhandenen, meist dümmlich sentimentalen Fotografien von lachenden Kindern oder die ausschließlich in maskulinem blau oder schwarz gehaltenen Toilettenartikel im Bad. Erwin lebte alleine und abgesehen von seiner Arbeit hatte er keinerlei Verpflichtungen.

Levi musterte ihn für ein paar stille Sekunden mit einem leicht forschenden Blick, dann lehnte er sich zurück, strich sich das pechschwarze Haar hinters Ohr und begann zu erzählen als hätten sie ein ganz anderes Verhältnis zueinander. Vielleicht lag es aber auch genau daran, dass sie sich eben nicht wirklich kannten.

„Vor einem Jahr oder so habe ich einen toten Vogel auf meinem Fensterbrett gefunden. Seine Augen waren schon vertrocknet und sein Schnabel war weit aufgerissen als würde er immer noch schreien. Überall sind Fliegen auf ihm herum gekrochen und die Federn waren ganz verklebt und blutverkrustet. Er muss ziemlich hart gegen die Scheibe gedonnert sein. Dachte wohl sie wär' gar nicht da.  
Manchmal denke ich noch daran wenn mich ein besonders harter Schlag trifft und dann frage ich mich, wann es so weit ist. Wann es mich erwischt, ohne dass ich es begreifen kann, während ich versuche im Leben irgendwie weiter zu kommen.“

Das Geräusch des Fernsehers war in den Hintergrund getreten, dumpf und unwirklich angesichts dessen, was gerade aus dem Mund des Jungen gekommen war. Erwin konnte direkt spüren wie sich seine so unbegründete Zuneigung für den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch vertiefte. Sie kannten einander nicht, waren nicht in das Leben des anderen involviert. Manche Menschen konnten derartig schamlose Offenheit nur gegenüber Fremden zeigen.

„Du musst mir nicht antworten, aber wieso prügelst du dich?“ Erwin ging davon aus, dass der Junge wohl eher ein Initiator als ein Opfer war. Der Blick der grauen Augen sagte ihm, dass er richtig lag.

„Das ist so, als würden Sie einen Hund fragen, warum er bellt.“

„Es liegt dir also im Blut?“

„Ich bin gut darin.“ Levi hatte seinen Kopf seitlich auf die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt und blickte aus schmalen Augen zu ihm, während das Licht des Bildschirms sein Gesicht für einen Moment rot färbte. Er konnte nur erahnen wie viel Aggression sich hinter diesem vermeintlich gleichgültigen Ausdruck verbarg. 

***

Erwin stand noch im Türrahmen, während sich Levi in dem geräumigen Gästezimmer umsah. Die Einrichtung zeigte die typischen Abnutzungserscheinungen von langjährigem Gebrauch und eine unleugbare Nostalgie ging von dem einfachen Wandregal aus, das altes Spielzeug und ein paar Bücher aus den siebziger Jahren beherbergte. Levi betrachtete die einfach gestalteten Buchrücken, den Rubik-Würfel und die leicht mitgenommenen Matchbox Autos. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu erahnen, dass dieser Raum vor langer Zeit das Kinderzimmer des Mannes gewesen war.

Levi griff nach einer Han Solo Action Figur und blickte mit einer hochgezogenen Braue zu ihm.

„Ernsthaft?“

Erwin musste lachen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er, wie auch die Mundwinkel des Jungen nach oben zuckten.

„Sie kommen mir ehrlich gesagt eher wie ein Obi-Wan Typ vor.“

Erwin schmunzelte immer noch ein wenig, die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust verschränkt, während das Licht im Flur seine große Gestalt dunkler erscheinen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich da nicht täuschst.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rechtzeitig zu Erwins Geburtstag, Kapitel 3 ^_^ (Vielen Dank an mein liebes Fuechschen <3)  
> Happy Birthday, Erwin <3

Jedes Mal, wenn Erwin der Apothekerin gegenüberstand, wurde er unweigerlich an diesen bestimmten, dunklen Zeitabschnitt seines Lebens erinnert, in dem er Monat für Monat voll innerer Demut das Rezept mit seiner Medikation über den Tresen geschoben hatte. Es war bereits eine ganze Weile her und doch wusste diese Person etwas über ihn, das sonst nur ihm selbst und dem Aussteller des Rezeptes bekannt war. Er hatte sich damals lange dagegen aufgelehnt seinen Schmerz auf diese Art zu betäuben, um dann wie vorhergesagt doch an seine eigenen Grenzen zu stoßen, still und ohne es nach außen dringen zu lassen. Menschliches Leid war manchmal genauso vage und abstrakt wie das Kleingedruckte eines Beipackzettels.

Während er in der Warteschlange der gut besuchten Apotheke stand, dachte Erwin an den ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen des kleinen Mädchens, das er bei seinem heutigen Rundgang im Saal des Kambriums entdeckt hatte. Der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Lider weit aufgerissen. Es war diese ungehemmte Faszination, das Begreifen einer völlig fremden Welt, die erschütternder Weise doch die eigene war.  
Für gewöhnlich hatte der Mann eine Begabung dafür entwickelt, die unzähligen Besucher des Naturhistorischen Museums, dessen langjähriger Kurator er war, einfach auszublenden. Dieses staunende Kind war ihm dennoch aufgefallen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wie von selbst immer öfter in der Menge nach pechschwarzem Haar und verwaschenem Rot Ausschau hielt. Nach ihm, der sich wie ein Schatten in sein Leben eingeschlichen hatte. 

Kurz drang das Knistern aus dem Inneren der Packung Schmerztabletten zu ihm durch, als die perfekt manikürten Finger sie vor ihm auf dem Tresen abstellten. Erwin konnte der Apothekerin heute ohne Scheu direkt in die Augen sehen und doch blieb immer dieser Nachklang eines lang durchlebten Schuldgefühls. Er bezahlte mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln und als er nach der Packung griff, waren seine Gedanken bei Levi.

Trotz der komfortablen Möglichkeit seinen Sekretär damit zu beauftragen, hatte Erwin das Museum heute ein wenig früher verlassen, um vor dem Wochenende selbst noch ein paar Besorgungen zu tätigen. Er wollte das geschäftige Treiben der Stadt für sich nutzen, seine Gedanken ordnen und sich mental auf den Pflichtanruf seiner Schwester vorbereiten. Sie war noch nie mit seiner distanzierten Art zurechtgekommen und seit seiner Scheidung hatte sich ihr ohnehin unterkühltes Verhältnis nur noch verschlechtert. Die notwendige Kommunikation beschränkte sich auf Festtage oder wenn sein Neffe zu Besuch kam. Damit waren beide Seiten mehr oder weniger glücklich.

Nach dem Besuch in der Apotheke nahm Erwin die ihm so vertraute Abkürzung durch eine der engen Seitengassen, welche ihn direkt zum geschäftigen Trubel des Wochenmarktes führte. Die dort vertretenen verschiedenen Nationalitäten, exotischen Gerüche und Farben waren wie ein bunt gemischtes aber dennoch gut organisiertes Chaos, das den Besucher unweigerlich in seinen Bann zog. Vor allem die tristeren Tage ließen diesen Ort noch leuchtender erscheinen, wie eine Insel fern ab der grauen Realität zwischen Geschmackserlebnis und Kulturschock. Erwin kaufte reifes Obst und Gemüse, geröstete Pistazien, Honig und frisches, duftendes Brot.

Der konventionelle Supermarkt gegenüber bot im Gegensatz dazu schon wesentlich weniger Atmosphäre, auch wenn Erwin ohnehin keinen großen Wert auf solche Dinge legte. Er wollte noch eine Flasche Rotwein besorgen und nach der Reizüberflutung des Marktes möglichst schnell den Heimweg antreten. 

Gerade als er in den ersten Gang einbog, glaubte Erwin aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen schwarzen Schatten vorbei schleichen zu sehen. Lautlos und ohne die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Umgebung auf sich zu ziehen. Erwin versuchte durch die Zwischenräume der sorgfältig aufgereihten Produkte einen Blick in den nächsten Gang zu werfen, dabei stellten sich die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken auf und für einen Moment glaubte er wieder das surrende Zirpen der Zikaden zu hören.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem entdeckte er schließlich die schlanke Gestalt am Ende des gegenüberliegenden Regals, wo der Junge mit der für ihn so typischen Gleichgültigkeit die verschiedenen Sorten Tee musterte. Erwin konnte mitverfolgen wie sich die grazile Hand nach einer hübsch verpackten Dose mit der Aufschrift „Earl Grey“ ausstreckte und wie sie innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags unter dem schimmernd schwarzen Lederimitat von Levis Jacke verschwand. Mit der gleichen, präzisen Anmut, die ihm schon bei ihrer letzten Begegnung aufgefallen war. 

Erwin war sich uneins darüber, ob er Levi in dieser heiklen Situation wirklich mit seiner Anwesenheit konfrontieren sollte, doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, war er bereits in den nächsten Gang getreten und blieb direkt neben dem Teenager stehen. Zuerst ließ er den Blick genau wie Levi auf dem Angebot der verschiedenen Teesorten ruhen, dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah hinab in das fahle Grau, das bereits irritiert zurück starrte. 

„Stalken Sie mich jetzt?“ 

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde so etwas tun?“ 

„Ich glaube, dass jeder zu allem fähig ist.“ 

Erwin stellte seine bisherigen Einkäufe ab, griff in die Innentasche des beigen Designermantels und holte eine silberne Geldklammer hervor, um zwanzig Euro daraus zu entnehmen. Er hielt den blauen Schein zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger eingeklemmt vor die gerümpfte Nase des Jungen.  
Es war definitiv kein allzu ausgeklügelter Schachzug.

„Was soll ich damit?“

„Dir unnötigen Ärger ersparen.“ 

„Ich will Ihr Geld nicht.“

„Ich schenke es dir nicht. Ich möchte, dass du im Gegenzug etwas für mich tust. Quid pro Quo.“ Bei diesen Worten wurde der Junge hellhörig und seine Aufmerksamkeit lag mit einem Mal ganz auf Erwin. Wie ein Fluchttier, das die Ohren spitzte. Er hatte wohl mit seiner eher notdürftig gewählten Lösung ins Schwarze getroffen. Levi besaß entweder die Seele eines Söldners oder er empfand das Konzept eines Tauschhandels schlicht als beruhigend.

„Du könntest mir bei meinen Einkäufen behilflich sein.“

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt etwa als Ihren Sklaven engagieren?“

Bevor Erwin etwas dagegen tun konnte, verzog sich einer seiner Mundwinkel schräg nach oben zu einem amüsierten Lächeln, das viel zu viel über ihn verriet. Zum Glück biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er sich noch dazu hinreißen ließ darauf einzugehen.

„Genau genommen ist es doch meine Schuld, immerhin habe ich dich auf den Geschmack gebracht.“ Erwin spielte damit auf den Tee an und machte eine unauffällige Geste mit der Hand, um den Jungen indirekt aufzufordern, die Dose unter seiner Jacke hervorzuholen. Zu seiner Überraschung tat Levi das auch. 

„Begleite mich nach Hause und wenn du möchtest, bleib übers Wochenende bei mir.“ Levi hatte einen blauvioletten Fleck nahe des Kiefers auf der linken Seite, einen Riss in der Unterlippe und getrocknetes Blut am linken Nasenflügel. Die Knöchel seiner Finger waren wund und aufgeschürft.

„Sie können einem ganz schön auf die Eier gehen.“ Der Junge schien abzuwägen, ob er sich darauf einlassen sollte, während er desinteressiert zur Seite blickte und die Dose Tee in seiner Hand um die eigene Achse drehte. Dann griff er plötzlich nach dem zwanzig Euro Schein, zog ihn zwischen Erwins Mittel- und Zeigefinger hervor, ein abfälliges Zischen auf den Lippen. „Tch, meinetwegen.“

Obwohl alles an Levi reinste Ablehnung ausstrahlte, traf Erwin auf so gut wie keinen Widerstand, wenn er ihm sein Heim als Zufluchtsort anbot. 

„Wollten Sie nicht einkaufen?“ 

Untermalt von der weichgespülten Fahrstuhlmusik des Supermarktes, standen sie wenig später wie zwei Verbündete vor dem italienischen Weinregal. Erwin hatte seine Schwierigkeiten eine Auswahl zu treffen, allerdings nicht, weil er auf unangenehme Weise abgelenkt wurde, sondern weil Levi immer einen beträchtlichen Anteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte. Er griff nach einem toskanischen Merlot, zog die Hand jedoch wieder zurück ehe er die Flasche überhaupt berührt hatte. Levi musterte indessen gelangweilt die verschiedenen Etiketten und ließ hin und wieder ein spöttisches, knappes Lachen von sich hören, wenn ihm die blumige Beschreibung des Bouquets besonders lächerlich vorkam.

„Wenn Sie sich schon die Kante geben wollen, kaufen Sie doch was von dem guten Zeug.“ Levi hatte sich umgedreht und deutete auf das Regal mit den hochprozentigen Spirituosen. Er griff nach einer Flasche Wodka und präsentierte sie Erwin wie ein Sommelier in einem gehobenen Restaurant.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich betrinken will?“

„Sie sehen danach aus.“ Levi zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte die Flasche bereits wieder zurück stellen, doch Erwin hielt ihn mit einem entschlossenen Griff davon ab. Vielleicht irrte er sich, doch er glaubte zu sehen, wie sich der Adamsapfel des Jungen dezent auf und ab bewegte während seine langen Finger sich um das schlanke Handgelenk schlossen. Dass Levi nicht sofort den Versuch unternahm sich instinktiv aus seinem Griff zu befreien, überraschte den Mann. Er glaubte etwas im halb fragenden Blick des Jungen zu sehen, das alles Licht aus dem sonst so hellen Blau seiner eigenen Augen nahm. 

„Also gut.“ Erwin ließ langsam los, nahm die Flasche Wodka an sich und betrachtete für einen Moment den heulenden Wolfskopf, der darauf abgebildet war. Als sie kurze Zeit später an der Kasse standen, legten die wunden Finger seiner Begleitung eine Packung Feuchttücher, den Tee und geschmacksneutrale Zahnseide auf das schwarze Förderband. Levi steckte sich das Wechselgeld von neunzig Cent nicht wieder in die Hosentasche, er gab sie Erwin zurück und nahm dann ohne ein Wort die Einkaufstasche des Mannes. 

***

Manchmal nahm Erwin den Wagen zur Arbeit, wenn ihm der bevorstehende Tag mit all seinen Verpflichtungen und Komplikationen zu schwer auf den Schultern lastete. Dann bevorzugte er die ruhige Atmosphäre seines Autos, isoliert und abgekapselt vom Rest der Welt.  
Nun war es Levi, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und diese Ruhe mit ihm teilte. Schwarz in schwarz, während die Landschaft gleich einer verwaschenen Kulisse im Hintergrund an ihm vorbei zog. Erwin spürte wieder das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen, das leichte Ziehen in seiner Magengegend und als er seinem eigenen Blick im Rückspiegel begegnete, sah er die Veränderung auch in seinen Augen. 

Dass sie trotz der Intimität des Autos keinen Smalltalk führten, um die sich ausdehnende Stille zu überbrücken, schien keinem von beiden unangenehm zu sein. Erwin war nicht einmal versucht das Radio einzuschalten. Nur das dumpfe, vibrierende Geräusch der rollenden Reifen und das vereinzelte Klimpern vom Reißverschluss der Lederjacke drang an ihre Ohren. 

Sie standen gerade an einer Kreuzung als Levi sich plötzlich neben ihm bewegte und die Finger nach dem Handschuhfach ausstreckte. Die grauen Augen blickten dabei fast provozierend zu ihm, als würde der Junge darauf warten, dass er es ihm untersagte. Doch Erwin lächelte nur milde über diesen Versuch ihn zu beunruhigen und mit einem leisen Klicken ging das Fach auf. 

Levi fand darin eine gefaltete Landkarte, einen alten Kompass, eine Dose Minzdragees und etwas, das aussah wie eine Western-Krawatte. 

„Enttäuscht?“

„Mh.“ 

„Was hast du denn erwartet?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich bekomm schon noch raus, was es ist.“ Levi hatte das Handschuhfach wieder geschlossen und sah in den langsam dämmernden Himmel als die Ampel auf Grün umschaltete.

„Was was ist?“

„Was Sie versuchen zu verbergen.“

***

Dieses Mal war es anders. Sie standen beide vor der Eingangstüre, _gemeinsam_ , während Erwin den alten, verbeulten Briefkasten aufsperrte. Zwischen den üblichen Werbeprospekten verbargen sich auch ein paar Glückwunschkarten, die der Mann beim Durchblättern hervorholte und oben auflegte. Er tat das aus Gewohnheit, so wie er es sonst auch mit Briefen und Rechnungen machte, damit sie in der Werbeflut nicht verloren gingen. Dieser kleine Moment der Unachtsamkeit bewirkte, dass Levi flüchtig einen Blick auf die oberste Karte werfen konnte.

Sobald sie über die Schwelle in das große Haus getreten waren, tauchten sie erneut in die darin vorherrschende Stille ein. Nur das Ticken der Wanduhr war zu hören, als sie zeitgleich ihre Schuhe im Vorzimmer abstreiften. Aufgrund ihres beträchtlichen Größenunterschieds wirkten die geflickten Sneaker und die klassischen Oxford Slipper daneben fast schon ein wenig skurril. Levi folgte dem Mann wortlos in die Küche und stellte die Einkaufstaschen auf dem Esstisch ab, ehe er sich auf demselben Sessel niederließ wie bei seinem letzten Besuch.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben heute Geburtstag.“ Erwin blickte über seine Schulter, während er gerade dabei war das frische Gemüse in den Kühlschrank zu räumen. Der Junge hielt eine der Glückwunschkarten in seinen Händen, las sie jedoch nicht.

„Nein. Morgen.“ Ohne Zweifel schlug ihm hier eine gewisse Neugierde entgegen, über deren Ursprung sich der Mann noch im Unklaren war.

„Feiern Sie nicht?“ Es klang nicht so, als ob Levi erwartete, dass er mit ja antwortete. Die Art wie er ihn dabei ansah, dieser lauernde Ausdruck, gab dem Blonden nun eine gewisse Ahnung um was es ihm wirklich ging.

„Nein.“ Erwin hatte die leise Vermutung, dass sich der Junge gerade erkundigte, ob er in einer Partnerschaft war oder einen regen Kontakt zu seinem sozialen Umfeld pflegte. Er war nicht einsam, doch er hatte die Angewohnheit, niemanden allzu nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Mike war es immerhin gelungen ihn zu überreden, mit ihm einen trinken zu gehen. Jedoch erst am Tag nach seinem Geburtstag. 

„Du kannst mir allerdings gerne etwas schenken, wenn dir danach ist.“ Erwin grinste leicht und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Küchentresen, als er alle Einkäufe sorgfältig verräumt hatte. Die kleinere Tüte mit Levis Sachen stand noch unberührt auf dem Tisch.

„Hah.“ Obwohl er einen abfälligen Laut als Antwort bekam, konnte er dennoch die kaum sichtbaren Spuren von Amüsement in den Gesichtszügen des Jungen erkennen. Geduldig lernte Erwin diese so subtilen Anzeichen zu entschlüsseln, während sie sich einander Stück für Stück annäherten. 

„Was wünscht sich so ein Bonze wie Sie überhaupt?“ 

„So siehst du mich also? “ Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde noch etwas breiter, so dass seine gepflegten, weißen Zähne sichtbar wurden. Es kam eher selten vor, dass ihn jemand neckte oder beleidigte. 

„Nichts Materielles jedenfalls.“

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Erwin in der unnahbaren Gesellschaft des Jungen, wobei sie wesentlich mehr Blicke als Worte miteinander tauschten. Es herrschte eine unausgesprochene und dennoch spürbare Akzeptanz zwischen ihnen, die es beiden Seiten ermöglichte, sich trotz der Fremdheit des anderen innerlich zu entspannen.  
Erwin vermutete allerdings, dass der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin instinktiv davon absah, sich in seiner Anwesenheit sicher zu fühlen.

***

Etwas schneidend Kaltes berührte seinen Kehlkopf, unerwartet und so intensiv, dass es ihn regelrecht brutal aus seinem Schlaf riss. Erwin wollte aufschrecken, doch eine Hand an seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, während seine geweiteten Pupillen in der Dunkelheit nur Umrisse ausmachen konnten. Er spürte wie die Klinge des Messers ein wenig über seine Haut schabte ohne sie jedoch anzuritzen.

„Halten Sie still.“ Die Stimme des Jungen war durch die herrschende Finsternis seltsam intensiv, als hätte er bis jetzt nicht ihr volles Potenzial ausgeschöpft. 

Erwin nahm den inneren Aufruhr seiner physischen Reaktion deutlich wahr, wirkliche Angst verspürte er jedoch nicht. Vielleicht war es naiv zu glauben, dass Levi trotz seiner mit Sicherheit aggressiven Natur nicht die Absicht hegte, ihm wirklich zu schaden. Er war das Risiko ganz bewusst eingegangen und nun schien seine zwielichtige Bekanntschaft den Grad seines Vertrauens austesten zu wollen.  
Nach dem ersten, nun langsam abklingenden Schock war es vor allem der Druck des anderen Körpers, der sich ungewöhnlich schwer bemerkbar machte. Levi hatte sich wie ein Tropfen schwarze Tinte in klarem Wasser in sein Unterbewusstsein gedrängt, ihn zurück in die Realität geholt, die ihm nun surrealer erschien als sein Traum. 

Langsam nahm die scharfe Klinge seine Körperwärme auf, wodurch sich auch die Gänsehaut wieder legte. Die Atmung des Mannes ging immer noch etwas schneller und vibrierte leicht durch seinen erhöhten Pulsschlag. Levi atmete hingegen ganz ruhig und Erwin konnte den feuchten Glanz der grauen Augen in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers ausmachen.

„Sie hätten mir nicht vertrauen sollen.“

Erwin antwortete nicht sofort, sondern ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, in denen er seine Worte abwägte. Wenn man die Situation realistisch betrachtete, dann wäre es ihm aufgrund seiner schieren Körpermasse ein Leichtes gewesen, den schlanken Teenager zu überwältigen. Doch er tat es nicht und das hatte nichts mit dem Messer an seiner Kehle zu tun.

„Das ist nicht das Problem.“

„Ach, nein?“ Levi verstärkte den Druck, mit dem er das aufgeklappte Taschenmesser gegen die Haut des Mannes unter sich presste.

„Das Problem ist, dass du nicht weißt, wie du mit dem dir entgegen gebrachten Vertrauen umgehen sollst. Hast du Angst, dass ich dich benutze oder ist es vielmehr so, dass du plötzlich Hemmungen hast mich für deine Zwecke zu benutzen?“

Levi rührte sich nicht und doch ließ der Druck wieder ein wenig nach. Dann konnte Erwin spüren wie der schlanke Körper merklich erzitterte und sich anspannte, als er ihm eine Hand beschwichtigend auf den nackten Schenkel legte. Offensichtlich hatte der Junge nicht damit gerechnet und seine Worte wirkten weniger kraftvoll als zuvor.

„Tch, warum sollte ich Hemmungen haben?“

„Sag du es mir.“ 

Für eine Weile herrschte wieder Stille, dann lehnte sich Levi auf ihm zurück und klappte das Messer zusammen. Erwin konnte spüren wie die Stelle, an der es eben noch gelegen hatte, ein wenig gereizt kribbelte. Ganz so als würde sich die Klinge immer noch in seine Haut drücken.

Bedacht vorsichtig richtete der Mann seinen Oberkörper auf, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Matratze ab, während er die dunkle Silhouette nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

„Ich glaube du weißt warum, und ich weiß es auch.“

„Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein.“ Levi bemühte sich das Gesagte besonders abfällig klingen zu lassen, als er sich von Erwin erhob und für einen Moment über ihm stand. Das Fenster warf aus diesem schrägen Blickwinkel ein wenig mehr Licht auf das Gesicht des Jungen, so dass Erwin den bitteren Ausdruck darin sehen konnte, ehe Levi vom Bett stieg und das Zimmer fast lautlos verließ. 

Erwin sank darauf in sein Kissen zurück, seufzte leise und strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die leicht irritierte Stelle an seinem Hals. Vielleicht hatte Levi seinen Vierzigsten Geburtstag damit zu etwas gemacht, an das er sich erinnern würde.


End file.
